A Proposal
by Br26
Summary: Just how does a normal day at Capcom? You wouldn't be surprised.


(a/n: This is a lenghtier version of the same story I posted here a few months ago. Enjoy!)

A Capcom executive briskly walked into a important business meeting. After the recent sucess of Street Figher 2, one of the most revolutionary games of the 90's. Capcom wanted to make Street Fighter big. Very big. So of course, big things had to happen to Street Fighter, and it was this man's job to make sure of it. He put his suitcase on the desk and started talking. His voice filled the entire room.

"Ladies...Gentleman..let us discuss a little game..a game that has made Capcom so much money, well, we can't even comprehend it..

STREET FIGHTER TWO!"

A round of applause soon filled the room. The executive, who shall be called Mike henceforth, smiled and continued to talk about his plans.

"Now, we need a way of REALLY spicing things up with this new franchise of ours..we need to do something ORIGINAL...something ordinary. Out of the picture.."

"Pff", came a voice from the other end of the room. A person who shall be known as "Bob" stood up. A few shocked glances came his way, but he shrugged them off and started to talk directly to Mike.

"Why bother. Street Figher 2 is blowing up arcades everywhere... Lets just make some rehashes. It's not like the public is actually going to KNOW that they are playing the same game. You know those bosses? Unlock them. People will still shell out quarters for that!"

Everyone gasped in sheer horror of what Bobby was proposing..REHASHES? UNACCEPTABLE! Capcom was awlays making new and creative games! What was this person thinking of!

"You know, like Mega Man. Every year we add some new bosses, a new charging power, and NO ONE KNOWS THE DIFFERENCE!"

"WOW!" Everyone in the office replied. Street Fighter was going to be as big as Mega Man! WOW!

All of a sudden, a portly, thick moustaced man came bursting through the door. The crowd fell silent as the CEO of Capcom grabbed a chair and sat down. He looked at Bob, who was still standing, and then to Mike who had a perplexed look on his face.

"Mike, who is this person and what is he saying?"

Mike explained to the CEO about what Bob had said. At first, his boss wrinkled in forehead in thought, but soon came a response.

"BRILLIANT!"

Mike's mouth dropped. It was the total opposite of what he was anticipating..

"After all, its not like those pimply faced teenagers will know the difference! We can even add a new charechter or two. We dont have a rappin' Jamacian, or a Indian from Mexico! Add another hot girl and another Ken/Ryu clone and boys, that jacussi in the washroom will become a reality!"

The CEO stood up and walked over to Bob. He extended his hand, and they shook hands. The CEO then left, but before he did, he said:

"Boy, you are going to do Capcom proud.."

And so, Bob did. For the next few years, games such as Championship Edition, Turbo, Super Street Fighter 2, and Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo made its way onto arcades, and everyone was eastic. Then came time for the next meeting. Mike and Bobby came in, as is the rest of the staff. It was 1995, and by now the "pimply faced teenagers", as the CEO said in 1993, were starting to catch on.

"Well" Mike said, now with bags over his eyes, "I guess it's about time for Street Fighter 3."

"AWWW!" Came everybody in the crowd. They were perfectly happy with Street Fighter II rehases. After all, the thought of making an entirely new game from scratch was starting to bother them. And a new storyline? EWW!

"Pff. Hey, that new engine looks cool, right? Lets just make some other new games, but not call them Street Fighter 3. Because, like, it will BE BEFORE THE FIRST STREET FIGHTER!" Bob replied.

Everyone gasped at the brilliance that was Bobby. Since the CEO retired around late 1994, he named Bob his sucessor. Mike was furious at the though, but he had no other choice. Bobby was now in charge, and he got all the shots! So for the next few years, X-Men vs Street Fighter, Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter, and two Street Fighter Alpha games dominated the arcade scene..or what was left of it. Then came 1997. Another board meeting came, and it was time to come up with the next SF rehash.

"Well", Bobby said, glancing at his gold, Rollex watch, "Its time to make another Street Fighter game. After the recent sucess of Mega Man X..uh.. what number are we on, hot secretary Monica?

"I think 5, sir!"

"Im sure this next game (thank you, hot secretary Monica) will be excellent, Ultimate Street Fighter X! It will have robots and flying toasters, an-"

"WAIT!"

Mike came in wearing the same suit he had in 1992. He hadn't gained any weight since then, and his hair, thick back then, was begining to get thinner and thinner every month.

"I have had ENOUGH of these rehashes! I think that we should just make Street Fighter 3 already! We need to evolve to survive! Look, I have the game nearly done right here, you know, the storyline, charechters, the whole sheban-"

"OH MY GOD!" Everyone yelled in the office. They couldn't belive their ears..a..ORIGINAL game? Bob was not exactly happy about this situation, and glared at Mike angrily.

"How DARE YOU MAKE A SEQUEL TO A GAME! THIS IS CAPCOM, WHO DO YOU THINK WE ARE, NINTENDO? WE REHASH OUR GAMES HERE BUB. YOU KNOW HOW THOSE TOMB RAIDER GAMES SELL? AND THOSE SONIC GAMES? YOU OBVIOUSLY DONT, DO YOU? YOU'RE FIRED!"

"You cant fire me, because I QUIT!". Mike had had enough of the crap, and he was looking elsewhere for a job, anyway.

"Too late, because i already FIRED YOU! HAH!"

Mike looked depressed as he walked away from the office headquarters. Bob took the prototype and eyeballed it.

"Well, its already done. I GUESS we should release it. AND THEN WE CAN REHASH THIS TOO!"

"YAY!" replied the rest of the staff.

And so, they did. For the next years, Capcom released nothing but VS, Street Fighter III rehashes, and Street Fighter II collections. To this day, Bob still does not know what comes after III. Maybe, someday, Mike will return from his cardboard box over at EA and will finally tell him what comes after III..

IV. 


End file.
